


【乔迪乔西承花仗露】情人节特辑

by yiwanzhou



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwanzhou/pseuds/yiwanzhou
Kudos: 19





	【乔迪乔西承花仗露】情人节特辑

jd 休息室不是拿给小情侣调情的   
学生会长乔x不良混混dio  
恋爱ing  
有惩罚play➕道具➕sp

“迪奥！”随着门被大力关上的声音，坐在沙发上看书的少年眼皮子都没抬一下，漫不经心的问：

“又怎么了，JOJO？”

乔纳森·乔斯达的面色不太好看，整个人紧绷着压抑住怒火。再一看迪奥这幅无所谓的样子，心头涌上一股无名火。

他一把拽住少年人的领子，迪奥放下了书，脸上还是那副似笑非笑的表情：“果然还是这么不绅士。”

迪奥今天或许是故意的，说的每一句话都在乔纳森的雷点上，好脾气的绅士怒气冲冲的看着真正的恶人，对视一会儿后，他突然气极反笑。

“迪奥，你今天会为之前的举止后悔的。”迪奥哼了一声表示毫不在意，下一秒他就经历了一番天旋地转，缓过神来他已经趴在乔纳森的大腿上。

“迪奥，在你说出自己犯的错并且道歉之前，我是不会停下的。”乔纳森对他的小男朋友下了审判书，一只手脱下迪奥的长裤后，飞快的用自己的领带捆住迪奥的双手，确定迪奥挣脱不开后，乔纳森再按住他的腰。

第一巴掌烙在臀上一个红红的印子，迪奥只觉得耻辱和疼痛，仅仅第一下就令他控制不住挣扎的身体。迪奥死死的咬住下唇，被乔纳森注意到后迎来了又快又狠的三下。

“不许伤到自己。”乔纳森每说一个字就下一巴掌，迪奥几乎忍不住要落下生理泪水，被他自己强掩了回去。他是真的，很不想对乔纳森低头。

这个只有蛮力的怪物！迪奥在心里暗骂道，他的臀部红肿发亮，乔纳森是真的一点情面都没给他留，手掌像板子一样冷酷无情的落下抬起再落下，这不仅是对肉体上的折磨，还有精神。

迪奥是真的被他打怕了，带着哭腔小声又委屈的说：“不该逃课，不该打架。”

“还有呢？”乔纳森很明显不满于他的回答，手上动作依旧没停。“不该……不该亲别的女人。”迪奥疼的咬牙切齿，声音都是从齿缝里挤出来的。

乔纳森停下了动作，手掌抚摸上他的臀肉，缓慢揉开：“既然你都知道错误了，那我们现在开始惩罚。”

迪奥没想到现在才是刚刚开始，他扭头去亲吻乔纳森，含糊不清的撒娇说：“能不能换一种方式。”

“可以，”乔纳森说着把迪奥按在办公桌上，屁股被桌檐顶的高高翘起，他把一本册子摊开放在迪奥面前，无情的下达宣判：“做一次，划一次，划到五次以内就停下。”

迪奥觉得不太好，他稍微瞟了几眼，自己的违纪记录是五的好几倍数，他心生绝望却又无法逃脱。乔纳森的手掐上他的腰窝，半扩张开的后穴只会给迪奥带来痛苦，但乔纳森根本就没想过要让他欢愉。

阴茎一寸一寸送入后穴，那块秘密花园一般的软肉缠绵着他，在阴茎退出去时淫荡的发出“啵”的水声。等到迪奥差不多适应后，那根不动都能要人命的阴茎，开始了对迪奥的惩罚。

屁股还痛的难受，乔纳森的手抚上来也很痛，但是后穴很舒服，可以忍受。迪奥心里把账算的门清，但乔纳森可不讲究那么多，掐媚的穴肉眷恋着他，引导他往更深的里面去。

乔纳森也照做了，阴茎随着他愈发大力的顶弄，直直戳在迪奥的前列腺上，迪奥一下子软了全身，趴在桌子上后穴还淌着水。“JOJO…”迪奥眼圈都红了，“我不行了…”他哭的特别惨，一抽一抽的，乔纳森温柔的揉揉他的头发，在额头落下一个吻。

在迪奥以为自己得逞后，巴掌伴随着风声又落了下来，同时行动的阴茎抵着前列腺操干。迪奥感觉过了好久好久，自己已经变成了被耕坏的地，他一看记名册，才将将划掉两次。

等到他实在是承受不住没完没了的性爱时，上课铃声自顾自的响了起来。

他想提醒乔纳森他下午有场考试，下一秒就被射了慢慢一肚子的精液，乔纳森·乔斯达这个看起来羞涩纯情无比的男孩子，将一个椭圆形的东西放入他的穴里：

“现在，坏孩子，你得带着这个小玩意去考试了。”

jd 神会饶恕你 

大乔第一人称，领养子dio后被诱惑的故事

我第一次走进忏悔室，理由离谱到上帝也不会相信。

“我侵犯了我的养子。”我向空无一人的室内说道:“他勾引了我，甚至给我下了药。”

那一夜的荒唐，和迪奥耳垂上的三颗痣，都如此令我记忆犹新。我还能回忆起他端起那杯水，看着我喝下，变成浴火缠身的模样。再接着，他脱下了西服外套，手指一颗一颗解开扣子。

迪奥摘下领带，蒙在我眼睛上，或许那药里还有什么迷药成分，总之，我什么反应也做不出来。迪奥跨坐在我的小腹，抽出我的皮带，慢条斯理的脱下我的裤子。

他做这一切像极了一个优雅的贵族，领带透光，我能大概看清楚他的动作。他俯下身子给我抒发性欲，我记得是射在了他手里。

迪奥用我的精液做了润滑，把屁股对准我的阴茎，额间还出了些汗，他还是个小男孩，怎么能承受的起这个尺度。不过那晚我喝了些酒，脑袋也不太清醒了，我是事后才想起来的。

他一定很痛，坐下去的时候浑身都在颤抖，我骄傲的小男孩一点也不肯示弱，手撑在我的下腹部，努力的往下去。我见他实在难受极了，便伸手帮了他一把，握住迪奥的腰肢，往下一带。

迪奥自然而然的仰起脖子，露出他好看的脖颈和锁骨，发出一阵高昂的尖叫。他里面吸得我很紧，甚至一动都不敢动，僵直着身体等他适应过来。

小男孩总是忍不住要自己掌握主动权，我顺从的让给了他，看着他一边喘息一边摇动腰肢。我知道这是不对的，但是是他先引诱我的，这不是吗？

所以我告诉他，今晚没有我的许可，他一滴也不会射出。我兑现了我的承诺，可是我的小男孩已经累的昏睡了过去，性欲早就过去了，我现在对他满脑子只有怜惜。

“上帝，我向您忏悔，您会饶恕我吗？”

乔西 性感西撒在线夜袭 

很雷的车文，本来想写的很好笑，结果一点都不好笑，我萎了。  
内含女装西撒➕反向qj➕咬

西撒·齐贝林发誓这是他人生中做过最大胆的事，他提着自己过长的裙子，裙撑和高跟鞋甚至没办法让他站立的很稳。

或许我应该换一条短裙，西撒悄声的走到乔瑟夫的衣柜前，从暗柜里抽出一小叠衣服，心情十分复杂的换上了超短裙。乔乔，我一定会让你付出代价，西撒这么想着，脱下了自己的高跟鞋。

在他开始解乔瑟夫的衬衫时，他就已经后悔了，但事实告诉他一些事情一旦开始了就不能停下，他缓了缓，给自己鼓足勇气。我很好，我不怕。

月亮缓缓走到天空上方，西撒的计划正式开始。他先确定了一下乔瑟夫是不是睡着了，如果没有陷入深度睡眠，这将会变得非常难进行下去。

哈哈，乔乔，你竟然也有今天！西撒忍不住想放声大笑，幸好他的理智止住了他的行动。今天可是他千年难遇的报仇的日子，过程很简单，他西撒·齐贝林要用屁股强奸了这家伙，最好是第二天起来吓的终身不举。

好吧，他当然知道这不是一件容易的事情，不过人总是要有些梦想的。再说其实他良心倒还有些不安，毕竟是自己新晋的男朋友，也不能就真的没个轻重了。

乔乔，你真的应该感谢我还有理智，西撒叹息了半分，手指一点点滑到他的背肌和腰线，“肌肉越来越紧实了。”

他伸手拿过乔瑟夫的领带，是很骚包的紫色，西撒吹了声口哨，用领带蒙好乔瑟夫的双眼。这种程度的安静是刚刚好的，既不会让西撒很尴尬，也不会让他担心被乔瑟夫发现。

西撒俯下身子，得亏最近训练的不错，他的韧带好了不少，抽出乔瑟夫的皮带，这人最近确实累坏了，回来连个衣服都没换就倒在床上睡了，连澡多半也是他们下午在河里洗的。

他用手指抓住那个大家伙，隔着内裤也能感受到的温热，随着手指的拨弄点动，一点一点涨起来，西撒看着他的内裤被撑起一个小帐篷，心下一惊，却清楚这还不是极限。

当初我是怎么吃下去的，西撒对曾经年少见识少的自己充满了感叹，不过既然做过一次了，再做第二次问题应该也不大。

西撒一边扯下乔瑟夫的内裤，一边不停地抬头看他，乔瑟夫并没有任何表现，他松了口气，那骚包的领带长了的部分垂落在乔瑟夫的胸口，刚刚遮盖住乳头。

他没空管那么多，发带将多余的发丝收好，再被轻轻打上一个蝴蝶结，西撒趴在他双腿之间，手掌扶着他的阴茎，慢慢含到自己嘴里。初入的不适在心里的快感下什么都不算，西撒像吃棒棒糖一样的，收好牙齿用舌头和上颚一起去伺候这大家伙。

乔瑟夫的体格也在他的阴茎上体现的很好，长而粗，整体上翘，标准到让这方面也不差的西撒都有些羡慕。这会儿他甚至只能含住一半，他可不想给乔瑟夫做深喉，只好联动着手一起来律动。

舌尖舔过阴茎上每一道纹路，随即开始滴落一些前列腺液，西撒觉得自己嘴和手都有些酸软了，“再给你占次便宜。”他扶着阴茎，狠狠地往自己口腔内壁撞击了一下，喉道的收缩带给乔瑟夫的是高潮。

西撒当然不可能让乔瑟夫射进自己嘴里，在高潮前将阴茎抽了出来，代价是沾了满脸，他现在更关心的是这乔乔到底醒没醒，西撒刚刚确实感觉到一点震动，但或许是因为高潮的生理反应。

自然还是要继续下去的，西撒从床头摸到一根润滑剂还有几个套子，挑挑拣拣后竟然只选出了两个乔瑟夫能用的尺寸。真是令人羡慕的烦恼，西撒把脸上的精液和润滑剂一起抹到手上，准备给自己做扩张。

这不是一件容易的事情，西撒一咬牙，把冰凉的液体全部润进去，激得他打了个哆嗦，强行放松后穴，连指尖的没入都变得困难，西撒开始后悔为什么不之前就在浴室里做好了。

食指逐渐深入，修剪整齐的指甲滑过肠壁，润滑剂被他体温润的变暖，一下子好受了许多，西撒沉重的呼吸打在房间里，他有点怕惊醒了乔瑟夫，开始加快动作。

等到三根手指都能齐行并入的时候，西撒低头看了眼乔瑟夫的尺寸，叹气着又加了一根手指，翻出来的穴肉在冷空气里伸缩，西撒单手给他戴上套子，抑制不住他自己心跳的声音。

现在他的双手齐齐放在乔瑟夫的胸口上，夹着屁股往下坐，西撒皱着眉头，一狠心整个人都坐了下去。结果手上力没收敛住，手掌的劲全放在乔瑟夫的胸上了。

完了。西撒看着缓缓睁开眼睛的乔瑟夫，无端联想到自己可能要完了，计划就此夭折。他突然意识到不对，从枕头下方摸到领带。

“你什么时候醒的。”

“在西撒自己扩张的时候喔，真是好色情哦。”故意用黏腻的语气说出来的话语却嚷西撒心头一惊，不愿面对现实。

乔瑟夫好像是笑了一声，抬起上半身去亲吻西撒，气音浅浅打在西撒的耳畔:“西撒的技术那么好，没有谁会真的睡着吧。”

“这次便宜可还真是占大了。”乔瑟夫用手抹去西撒脸上的污浊，睫毛上残沾的精液和不自觉吐出的喘息，西撒感觉到乔瑟夫那里又涨大几分。

“你能不能动一下。”见他醒了，西撒也懒得脐橙下去，准备翻个身让他动。被乔瑟夫握住腰身，他的腰确实太细了，很轻松就被死死箍死。

“你在干什……！！”话音还没落下，就被对方带动的上下活动了一下，前列腺被顶在阴茎上，快感来的很快去的也快，那一瞬间带来的是精神享受。

西撒被他按住，吊在快感上，连挣扎都做不到。该死，这蠢乔乔，力气怎么这么大。乔瑟夫舔弄他的喉结，抽出一只手去抚弄他的后颈，从肩膀一直滑到腰窝。

西撒全身上下的每一点都让他像是在饮毒药，乔瑟夫从来没想过一个男人操干起来是如此的性感，他的呼吸和每一个动作，对于乔瑟夫来说都是引诱亚当夏娃吃下金苹果的毒蛇。

“西撒为什么会穿裙子呢？”乔瑟夫吸弄着两颗乳珠，西撒在快感中颤栗，他的双手布满老茧，还住乔瑟夫的脖颈说:“乔乔。”

乔瑟夫彻底控制不住了，按住他的腰窝，硬生生的把西撒调了方向，上下位随即变换。阴茎抵在前列腺的位置，随着体位的变化旋转了一圈。

西撒跪趴在床上，类似于发情的姿态，他原本还有些羞耻，但快感一波接一波的到来，让这位波纹战士想不到那么多，满脑子都是他的爱人。他低喘着喊对方的名字，在高潮里沉沦。

“乔乔，”他仰起脖子说:“fuck me.”

乔西 晨间训练后 

“你轻点。”西撒一巴掌拍到他肩膀上，两人被声音吓了一跳，屏住了呼吸。

乔瑟夫连忙把他按住说:“嘘，你别太大声了，丽萨丽萨老师在外面。”

西撒踢了他一脚，不太耐烦：“你知道她在外面，还在这里做？”

他们躲在窗帘后面，如果到了中午，阳光照射过来，这层窗帘也将起不了什么掩盖作用。而丽萨丽萨老师就在对面的房间里洗澡，如果她出来，就会看见乔瑟夫和西撒这荒唐的举动。

“我为什么要答应你，现在后悔了行不行？”西撒有些头疼，掐住乔瑟夫的肩膀，觉得不过瘾后又撒手了，转身趴在阳台上。

“当然不可以。”乔瑟夫亲吻他的后颈，双手不老实的往下滑。

西撒怀疑乔瑟夫是把全身的汗都蹭在了他身上，搞得他明明刚洗完澡，这会儿也和乔乔一样满面狼藉。甚至还附赠一个气势汹汹的吻，说实话乔瑟夫的吻技可以用糟糕透顶来形容。

乔瑟夫进来的时候西撒想把他踹出去，他确实不太能接受这个尺度的性爱，但对方还是死死的把他按在窗台上，该死，西撒暗骂一声说他听见开门的声音了！

西撒甚至还听见她高跟鞋的声音了，一步一步向这边迈过来，粗略估计可能是在门口停留了一下，喊了两声乔乔西撒，没人理之后就继续走了。

西撒刚刚一松口气，就被乔瑟夫掐住腰窝，往里送了进去，谄媚的穴肉将他包裹的死死的，两人都发出满足的叹息。

好歹都知道丽萨丽萨老师没走远，也不敢过火，西撒差点一嗓子嚎出来，润滑扩张不到位的结果他算是体会到了，这下子乔瑟夫也不敢轻举妄动。

西撒身上有淡淡的烟味，闻起来残留时间应该有一会儿了，乔瑟夫用鼻子去勾西撒的耳垂，被他糊了一脸墙灰。西撒看上去更加不耐烦了，催促着说:“你能不能快点。”

“西撒等会儿可不要哭着求我。”

承花 深巷里的男人 

“承太郎，”花京院典明推了一把承太郎，结束了这个漫长的吻，他面上泛着潮红，耳朵要滴下血一样。

空条承太郎没啃声，左手解开花京院的外套扣子，右手从他的衬衫里摸进去，他们贴的太紧了，夏天也确实太热了，两人额间的汗同时滴落，不知道合并在哪里，又掉在哪里。

他们身处在一个小巷子的深处，没有人的午后适合做点什么事情，花京院本来以为他会拒绝的，但承太郎只是亲吻他，似乎不会停止。

承太郎的手指上带着一点老茧，蹭过花京院的皮肤让他感觉痒痒麻麻的，被捏了捏乳头，花京院就像一个捏一下叫一下的娃娃一样，发出低喘。他故意叫的很绵延悠长，又仿佛是情人间的密语，在微妙的诉苦。

他笑了一下，双手环住承太郎的脖颈:“你戴了吗？”对方从口袋里摸出润滑剂和套子得时候，花京院都不知道是该震惊还是吐槽了，不过看起来承太郎要在巷子里面操他这件事很明确。

于是他们又开始接吻，当做是这辈子最后一个吻，承太郎开始占领他的身体，从光滑的背部滑倒两个可爱的腰窝。手指最后入侵到后穴，顺着冰冷的润滑液，花京院打了个哆嗦，被承太郎缠的更紧了。

手指抵在前列腺上不停地按弄，花京院爽的半靠在承太郎身上，比起他一身的浪迹，承太郎才可谓是衣冠楚楚，连发丝都没有乱。

花京院典明喘息着射出来一发，后穴都做好顺便迎接承太郎了，对方却把手指抽出来，替他拉好裤子。

注意到花京院疑惑的眼神，承太郎压低一下帽檐说:“回家再做。”

承花 法皇弱小可怜又无助   
花京院手冲，法皇帮他

花京院典明承认这实在有些羞耻，法皇正在一点点探入他的后穴，顺着他手指的扩张，法皇冰凉的触手也跟着往里伸。

法皇沾上了一些肠液，在后穴里进出更加顺畅，花京院红了耳朵，把后面的手指拿了出来，包裹住自己的阴茎。

绿色的触手摸到了前列腺，花京院发出低喘，前后的夹击让他过于舒服了，法皇知道花京院的敏感在哪里，延伸出的其他触手在他全身上下摸索。

“承太郎……”花京院无意识的喊着自己爱人的名字，承太郎出差一个星期了，他很想对方。法皇加快了速度，花京院也不停地抚弄阴茎。

花京院射出来的时候，听见了门开的声音，是空条承太郎回来了吗？

仗露 偏爱 

“东方仗助，我想要的是偏爱。”

高中生好不容易熬到放假，满心欢喜的以为会有喷香的饭菜和伴侣的安抚，敲了许久的门没人开，拿出钥匙打开门后，面对的却是一片漆黑。

“露伴？”东方仗助尝试性的问道。

回答他的还是那片黑暗，东方仗助开始有点不安，匆匆忙忙把鞋一蹬开，拖鞋都来不及换，一边喊着露伴一边找各个房间。

等到他把所有房间都找完后，才意识到，岸边露伴真的不在，东方仗助突然想到可以打电话，从书包里摸出手机，拨打过去后发现岸边露伴的手机没拿，在卧室里躺的好好的。

东方仗助坐在沙发上，时不时翻开手机看看时间，一分钟一分钟跳过去，年轻人终于忍受不了了，站起来穿起外套，准备出门找岸边露伴。

他刚刚一开门就撞上一个湿冷的东西，全身的寒意都逼到仗助身上来了，他冷的一哆嗦，手机屏幕亮了起来，东方仗助看清这是岸边露伴，他手上好像还拿着什么小东西。

他有好多问题想问岸边露伴，最后却变成了他端了一杯热牛奶给洗完澡的岸边露伴，甚至还给对方温柔的吹了头发。成年人之前的傲气全消失不见了，只剩下一片狼藉。

东方仗助换了衣服，也去洗了个澡，在浴室里发现了一条项链，东方仗助猜这就是之前岸边露伴拿着的东西。这毫无疑问是一个女人的东西，在上面镶嵌的宝石都有些磨损了，于是一种说不清道不明的复杂情绪悄悄涌到了东方仗助的心头。

岸边露伴并没有解释的打算，无数次看向恋人的东方仗助做下判断，那我该怎么问？东方仗助不断的问自己，他可以给自己无数个借口，但什么都比不上岸边露伴的一锤定音。

“露伴……”

“干什么？”大漫画家抽了两下鼻子，一幅感冒到难受的不行的样子。

鬼使神差的，东方仗助说：“你要吃药吗？”岸边露伴没点头也没摇头，继续手上的工作，他的发尾还滴着水，从红红的耳朵流到引起旖旎的后劲。

东方仗助这才想起来，刚刚他吹头发的时候没有吹到后面。他用毛巾把对方头发多余的水分擦掉，走到客厅去拿药。

岸边露伴吃药的时候总是会先用食指的指甲碰碰杯壁，再稍微一皱眉，一口气把药全喝下，是很典型的长痛不如短痛。

那个问题又悄悄跑到了嘴边，问和不问的选择在他脑海里疯狂挣扎，他觉得自己有权利问，却在想露伴会不会厌烦。

到最后，患得患失的男高中生说：“想和露伴做了。”

岸边露伴还是妥协在男朋友的狗狗眼下，环抱着他他的脖颈，整个人被悬空抱到床上，柔软的大床还能承受住两个大男人的体重，这会儿的岸边露伴还有余力想是不是该换张床了。

下一刻他就被冰凉的润滑液弄的打了个哆嗦，东方仗助把头发散了下来，失去支撑的发丝柔顺的披在他肩膀上，不听话的几缕翘起来，扫在露伴脸上痒痒麻麻的。

东方仗助的食指在他体内运动，一点一点剖开肉壁，仗助很快加了一根手指进去，岸边露伴皱了下眉，尽管经历了很多次性爱，他还是不太能忍受这种钝痛。

东方仗助的吻从额头落到腰腹，露伴的腿环在他身上，大腿内侧也留下了痕迹，暧昧的让人忍不住心动。三根手指的并入带给露伴的并不只是痛苦，掺杂些快感还有其他的感情。

这些都在露伴的心里满满发酵，最后酝酿出完美的果实，等待东方仗助的采摘。岸边露伴像一个青涩的苹果，红得不太纯正，但是却足够鲜甜。

“不管多少次，露伴老师都很像第一次呢。”少年人的话语像惊雷一样落在露伴的耳畔，跟随着他的话语的是阴茎的入侵。岸边露伴也如他所愿的夹紧内里，两人都同时发出满足的叹息。

“太满了….！”岸边露伴弓起脚背，全身上下都因为性欲而变成粉红色，他真的很容易害羞，东方仗助就总喜欢去挑逗他。

高中生的速度确实不容小觑，轻而易举的找到恋人的前列腺，却坏心眼的不给个痛快，每每都是擦着那个点过去，蹭到一点边缘，迟迟不愿意如岸边露伴的意愿，狠狠的撞击在那上面。

露伴这会儿连小腿都是紧绷的，无时无刻不显示出主人的紧张，被伺候的舒舒服服的露伴开始皮了，一会儿夹一下里面，过一会儿又夹一下。

被折腾的东方仗助本来心情就不爽，这下子面上倒是看不出什么来，直接掐住岸边露伴的腰，把阴茎戳在他的前列腺上，把人翻了个身。

岸边露伴既挣扎不开，又渴望他的阴茎，跪趴在床上，高扬着头。东方仗助亲吻他的后颈，和他亲吻时的小心翼翼相反的是下体的不断顶弄。每一下都正正好好抵在那里，乔斯达家优秀的血统让他那物也十分可观，不过数十下，岸边露伴就被弄出了生理盐水。

看着可怜惨了，但东方仗助没有丝毫怜惜，仿佛是把之前自己的情绪全发泄出来一样，岸边露伴强制性的达到了高潮，过于猛烈的快感带给他的还有理性的沦落，毕竟东方仗助可不会因为他的高潮而停下动作。

在下一次的高潮前，东方仗助堵住岸边露伴的马眼问：“你今天去干嘛了？”被快感逼疯的恋人不像以往还要隐瞒实情，老打老实的说：“见了个朋友。”

“谁？”

“不要你管。”

气急的东方仗助从从床头柜摸到对方的领带，快速的在他的阴茎上打了个节，岸边露伴下意识去蹭床单，又想用手去解开，被年下的恋人毫不留情的反扣在身后。

东方仗助没想到强制带来的是岸边露伴的干性高潮，后穴变得一片泥泞，柔软乖巧的缠着他，岸边露伴的眼泪越来越多，眼角都是泛着红的，看着更加可怜兮兮的了。

“露伴老师，你看，”东方仗助故意沾了一点他的体液：“你真的好色情啊，比仗助君看的AV还过分呢。”

岸边露伴被欺负的已经没有力气了，趴在床上不愿意动，本来之前还很大声的喘息也减弱了很多，他的内心在抗拒东方仗助，身体却更加掐媚的渴望对方。

靠后面高潮了两次的岸边露伴选择了妥协：“是之前认识的一个珠宝商的女人，我借了她的项链来做取材。”

东方仗助捧起他的手，在无名指落下一个吻，另外一只手解开领带，一下子面对无底的性欲的岸边露伴夹紧了穴肉，东方仗助也射在了他里面。

“你没戴套？!”

“啊。”

清理完毕后的夜晚时间变得愉快多了，岸边露报裹着浴袍站在窗户前，食指和中指间拿着烟，这是他为了新漫画而做出的尝试。

东方仗助走过去蹭到他锁骨上，顺手拿走了他的烟，掐灭在烟灰缸里。

岸边露报突然转过来，将刚刚含着的一口烟全吐在高中生脸上，看着对方因为没反应过来被呛的咳嗽不停，他笑了起来。

东方仗助发现这是今晚他的第一个笑容，却见露伴正了脸色和他说:“你知道我想要什么吗？”

东方仗助摇摇头说不知道，听见他用很温柔的语气说：“我想要的是偏爱，那种还有三十分钟就要世界末日，你也会花二十五分钟来找我，最后五分钟带我去看场烟花的浪漫。”

东方仗助笑了笑，低头吻上恋人的唇，轻柔且不沾性欲，只有浓浓的爱。

他说：“You are my only love”

仗露 咬 

“你是属狗的吗？”

岸边露伴面色不太好的看着身上的痕迹，这小崽子留下痕迹的地方全是显眼的，东方仗助凑到他脖子上蹭蹭，一副餍足的表情。

“拿疯钻帮我治疗一下。”

“不要。”东方仗助埋在他的锁骨里，深深的吸了一口气。

岸边露伴从衣柜里随便抽了件不算太裸露的衣服:“你很烦。”

“昨天晚上露伴可不是这样说的。”

岸边露伴开始想念他没有放暑假的时候了，最起码不会一天有二十八小时缠在他身上，甚至还用半勃起的阴茎蹭他。

“露伴帮仗助君解决一下好不好。”

“疯钻。”

“成交。”

色情的交易一下子获得了双方的认可，岸边露伴让他坐到床边上，半跪在地上，用手解开仗助的裤子。刚睡醒的便利大概就是穿脱很方便，露伴先隔着内裤亲吻了一下小仗助，再把它轻轻释放出来。

在他们之前的努力下，岸边露伴的技术已经好上不少了，他将垂落下来的发丝撩到耳朵后面，露出圆润的耳垂。几乎是一下，露伴就感觉到那大家伙又大了些。

青春期的小鬼，他吐槽着想，张嘴含住他的阴茎，露伴的嘴小，包不住那么多，只好含住一部分，用手裹着剩下的部分，才能照顾到每一个地方。

东方仗助能感受到他温润的口腔还有舌尖的蠕动，确实舒服过头了，男高中生想，看着恋人不断露出的媚态，他只觉得更加兴奋。

岸边露伴对深喉不算熟悉，但为了让小鬼头赶快射出来，他好解放，也只能硬着头皮上。先试着往口腔深处抵了一下，喉口的收缩成功绞住了阴茎，东方仗助也如他所愿的发出了声低喘。

他感觉并不舒服，只想快点解脱出来，露伴又做了一次，这次要比上次更加里面一点，带来的效果也更加明显。东方仗助已经用手捂住眼睛了，他能看见这小屁孩脸颊上一片通红。

等到露伴做第三次的时候，东方仗助就嚷嚷着让他别用嘴了，露伴嗤了一声说:“这就受不了？”一边说着还一边用手撸动，相比较口活，他的手活要好上许多。

“谁看着爱人这样做会忍得住啊！”


End file.
